


Teammates to Lovers

by Angel_Writes



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Writes/pseuds/Angel_Writes
Summary: I suck at summaries so sorry.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Robin, Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson/Garfield Logan, Robin/Beast Boy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the story, this one's a bit sad but I promise the rest will be happy and fluffy and snuggly hehe <3

"NO!" Beast Boy's eyes snapped open, his heart racing, he looked around but the people he was looking for are nowhere in sight.  
He sighs,

He had fallen asleep in the common room while watching a Sci-fi movie with his best friend Cyborg, not that the movie was boring he was just really exhausted from their battle with Cinderblock this afternoon.

Beast boy wiped the cold sweat off of his face and started to make his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading back to his room to try and sleep a bit more, though, he'll probably spend the rest of the night tossing and turning until the sun comes up and it's time for him to get ready for the day.

Beast Boy opened a cupboard to get a glass when he heard the door swoosh open, he immediately turned his head around to see who it was but he could only make out a slight figure that looked much like his older leader.

"Robin..." The teen questioned

"Oh...hey Beast Boy" He paused for a second "I didn’t think anyone was up so late"

Beast Boy's eyes made his way to the clock that read the time 3:14 AM and then turned back his gaze to his leader who was now standing next to him.

"Yeah...um, me neither" He rubbed the back of his neck "What are you doing up so late?"

Robin raised a brow "I could ask you the same thing"

"Uh uh... I asked first!" Beast boy smirked

"Slade" Robins expression turned serious which was enough for the young hero to know what was keeping his leader up at this time of night, but Beast Boy wanted to reassure Robin that they were going to catch him, that he'd try his best but "Oh..." Was the only word that managed to escape his mouth and boy did he feel dumb for saying it.

"So?" Robin asked suggestively

'So...' Beast boy gave the older boy a questionable look

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Why are you up at three in the morning?"

'Oh right,' Beast boy thought to himself.

"Um, well you see, I was watching this movie with Cy and um I fell asleep...but then I uh had this nightmare which woke me up so yeah... I was just gonna get some water and head to bed" He stumbled through his words with his face to the floor trying not to look at his leader, he wasn't sure why but he always felt slightly intimidated and shy towards the older boy, it could have been because he's his leader, or maybe because they're not really friends, oh and he kicks ass without any superpowers which always made Beast boy gush while watching but something in his stomach told him there was more to these weird feeling, he just wasn't sure what they were yet...

"A...Nightmare?" Beast Boy felt embarrassed when the words came out of Robin’s mouth, it sounded so childish to be woken up late at night because of some thoughts and situations that most of the time didn’t even exist, but this time they did exist and all of that embarrassment washed away when his thoughts drifted to his dream, the loss of his parents....he missed them so much, and even though he had lost them so long ago, he always had the occasional dreams about them, good and bad, but no matter what he did in his dreams they always ended up leaving and the thought of his parents leaving him was enough to start making him tear up.

"B..Beast Boy?" Robin hesitated to put his hand on his teammate’s shoulder, he was never one for showing affection or comforting people since he had also lost his parents early on in a trapeze accident and grew up raised by Batman, probably the least affectionate person in the world, but Robin still cared enough for all his teammates to ask, "Are you okay?"

The weight of his words only made Beast Boy feel more helpless, he wanted to be okay, he knew Robin had also lost his parents, he knew he'd understand what he was feeling right now, but Beast Boy felt weak, he was only 2 years younger than the Boy Wonder but somehow Robin was so much wiser and skilled even without powers!

Beast Boy tried to lift his head to meet the older boy’s eyes and tell him that he's fine, grab a glass of water and leave, but something inside him made him throw himself into Robin’s arms, wrapping his own arms around the older boy's waist he started sobbing uncontrollably into his Leaders chest.

This shocked Robin and made him inhaled sharply but he loosened up after a few minutes and started rubbing the smaller boys back in an attempt to comfort him, he had never been put into this position before and had only seen Beast boy cry once before when he was badly hurt in their battle against Brother Blood, and even then his teammate didn’t come to him for comfort, so he knew whatever was bugging him right now, he was going to be there for Beast boy.

In an attempt to reassure him, he lowered his head and whispered into the younger boys pointy ear who was currently nuzzling his face deeper into Robin’s chest, where he was making a giant wet spot from all his tears "It's okay, I’m here now, nothing bad is going to happen" 

His Leader’s words echoed in Beast Boys mind while Robin’s hot breath sent shivers down his spine causing him to squeeze tighter around his waist.

Could he really protect him from all the bad and the evil? 

The answer was unclear but one thing he knew for sure was his impression of Robin had completely changed, he was no longer just this uptight, strict, mission crazy leader because even though Robin was still all of those things Beast Boy had experienced a softer side of him, he was caring and protective and even though he could feel his leader’s hesitation in all of his comforting he still felt safe.

Beast Boy's crying had come close to a stop when he lifted his head to look into the older boy's masked eyes, and with a sniffle, he whispered...

"Thank you..."

"Anytime"


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy's been avoiding Robin since that night, and they all have fun at dinner :)
> 
> The younger boy turned his head to face Robin and gave him the saddest puppy dog eyes anyone has ever seen
> 
> "I’m sorry" the teen mumbled
> 
> "it's okay, but only because you look really cute" Beast Boy's face turned red
> 
> "Wha-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is actually hoping for a second chapter or reading this but oh well I love this ship <3

After they both parted that night they hadn't talked about the incident, they didn’t talk at all. In fact, Beast Boy was trying his hardest to avoid his leader all week, he didn’t leave his bedroom unless he had to go eat or go on a mission and as soon as they defeated the villain he'd rush back to the tower by himself without a word.

Robin had given him a few 'What are you doing?' looks but the young changeling was embarrassed, and even though only him and Robin knew about their encounter, he felt like everyone in the whole world knew about his brake down in their kitchen so he stayed in his bedroom reading comics and thinking about what Robin had said... What did his leader mean when he said 'Anytime'?

Knock...Knock...Knock

Someone was knocking on Beast Boy's’ door, but it took a few more tries to get him out of his intense train of thought.

"I’m coming, I’m coming" He rolled his eyes putting down his comic that he had just been staring at, the young boy thought it was probably his best friend Cy asking to play video games since they usually play every day, but not since last week, or his other friend Starfire to check up on him, she was from a different planet and didn’t really understand the concept of 'Im busy, leave me alone'

"What do you want?" The changeling growled while opening the door.

"Well, that's a rude way to talk to your leader" Beast Boy almost shrieked when he realized who was his door.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you we're Cyborg or Starfire, or I don’t know, you were really the last the person I expected to see at my door," He panicked looking up at the taller boy.

"Really? Because the way you've been acting lately, I should have been the first person you were expecting to see" He walked into Beast Boys room and crossed his arms giving the younger boy a sort of pissed off look.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

'Crap!' Is all the changeling could think to himself before he started scolding himself in his head... 'I mean of course he'd notice, he's Robin! He's my leader! God Beast Boy how could you be so dumb even Starfire noticed something was wrong, why couldn't you just act normal and play stupid video games with Cy, Would that have been so hard?! No, no it wouldn't, and if you weren’t such an idiot, Robin wouldn’t be here right now looking pissed as hell because he took the time to comfort you and now you're doing everything in your power to avoid him, ugh I'm such an idiot, why di--'

"Beast Boy, answer me" He narrowed his eyes getting the younger boy's attention.

"Right...um about that" He paused to think of what to say "I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't been avoiding anyone" Beast Boy chuckles looking down at his shoes.

Robin sighed,

"I don't like it when people lie to me, especially if they're on my team," He said in an accusatory tone

"F...fine, I have been avoiding you lately, okay?"

"No it's not okay, I’m your leader" He barked

"I know! That’s why I'm embarrassed! I didn’t mean to cry in front of you, and I never expected you to comfort me, I know I should have just talked to you and just explained what I was going through but instead, I cried in your arms like some 5 year old, so yea I've been avoiding you because I acted like a child and it's awkward being next to you, I feel like the whole team knows what happened" He whined

The older boy sat down on the changeling’s bed and motioned for the other boy to sit down beside him, he complied looking everywhere but at his leader.

"Beast Boy, you have nothing to be ashamed of, I didn’t tell anyone and I won't, you're not five, you're fifteen, and the only childish thing you did was avoid me and coop yourself up in your room reading comics all week, it’s not healthy" He put his hand on his teammates shoulder.

The younger boy turned his head to face Robin and gave him the saddest puppy dog eyes anyone has ever seen

"I’m sorry" the teen mumbled

"it's okay, but only because you look really cute" Beast Boy's face turned red

"Wha-" 

"Anyways my offer still stands, if you have another nightmare or need to talk to someone, you can always knock on my door," Robin said cutting the younger boy off leaving him baffled

"Um...what if it’s really late?" He questioned his Leader

"It'll be fine" He got up and started heading out the door "Oh and Beast Boy?"

"Y...Yeah?" The changeling was having a bit of a hard time collecting his emotions

"I expect to see you sitting at Dinner tonight, no more hiding, got it?" He gave his teammate a stern look

"Uh, got it!" He smiled at his leader as he watched him walk out, closing Beast Boy's door behind him.

The Changeling grabbed his comic and shifted back into a laying position on his bed, he had really thought Robin had come in to yell at him but instead he was just there to find out what was bothering his youngest teammate and Beast Boy couldn't wait for dinner.

After a few minutes, Beast Boy got out of his uniform and hopped into the shower, washing himself and his hair, wrapping a towel around his hips he exited his bathroom and started digging through the piles of clothes on his floor in search of something nice that didn’t smell like garbage, the teen ended up settling for a plain blue t-shirt and some black sweatpants that had a small pizza stain on the left pocket that he hadn't noticed, he dried his hair a bit more before leaving his bedroom to go to the common area and have dinner with his friends so he wasn't dropping water droplets everywhere, it always annoyed Raven and since he hadn't been talking to any of them much he didn’t want to make anyone angry or upset because of him.

As he entered the common room the sound of the door opening made everyone look his way

"Beast Boy!" Starfire flew over giving him a very tight hug almost breaking one of his lungs before releasing, "Oh please say you will be joining us tonight for the dinning of the night"

"Haha yea, actually I am" The changeling announced shooting everyone a smile

"Finally" Raven grumbled

"Yo, grass stain, are you done being weird?" Cyborg nudged him on their way to the booth table, "I need my gaming buddy back!"

"Yea, sorry about that guys, I’ve just been having an off week, I promise, no more" Beast Boy slipped into one of the booths next to Cyborg, facing the two girls across from him

"Glad to have you back," Robin said pulling a pan of lasagna out of the oven, "Just in time too," He says as he grabs a knife and starts cutting it, placing even portions on all five plates, their leader picks up the first two plates and sets them down in front of the girls.

"Ladies first" He insisted, which got a small grumble from Beast Boy who felt like he was starving

As the leader picked up two more plates for his Cyborg friend and the changeling, he smirked putting down the plates.

"Enjoy " He chuckled before getting his own plate and sitting down next to Beast Boy

"Uh...dude, it's only been a week, did you like already forget I’m a vegan?" The younger teen gave Robin a confused look.

"Nope, I bought special ingredients, its a hundred percent vegan" He explained

"It is Delicious!" exclaimed the Alien girl

"Thanks, Star"

"I prefer the real deal but it’s pretty good I guess" Cy commented and Raven agreed, making the vegan feel bad for making his friends eat vegan food at dinner.

"Um sorry," Beast Boy apologized before eating up his dish, which was surprisingly actually really good, but then again what isn’t his leader good at, the changeling thought to himself.

"Hey, no need to apologize, its what I decided to cook, don’t like it, don’t eat it" Robin scolded them

His teammate thanked him for standing up for him, and the night continued with friendly banter between all of them, Beast Boy and Cyborg had already been discussing the next game they should play, Raven had obviously complained about the boy's wet hair as he protested claiming he tried his best to dry it before threatening to turn into a dog and shake it all off on her but Robin quickly put an end to that argument, and Starfire had compared the lasagna's taste to a thousand dishes from her planet that they had never heard of, let alone tasted but they all had a good laugh.

Though it had been Beast Boy's night to wash the dishes Raven had insisted that she'd take over, ridiculing the young boy saying how she didn’t want him washing their dishes with his own water from his hair which had almost dried but the devil had still refused to let the boy do it, so they agreed to change shifts, it didn’t phase the younger teen, he just scoffed at her, happy he got out of doing chores, Beast boy sat down next to his best friend grabbing a control to play a game, which ended with the changeling yelling and grumbling about how his friend cheated and he wanted a rematch...like usual.

"Yo BB, it’s getting late, how about we do a rematch tomorrow?" Cyborg turned off his controller setting it down

"Dude, no way!" Beast Boy whimpered

"Yes, way" Robin stepped in "It's 11 PM we should all head to bed and get some rest" he commanded

"Aww, Seriously" the changeling pouted

The Leader yawned

"C'mon Beast Boy, I'm too tired to argue with you right now" He stated as the girls and Cy headed back to their rooms saying their goodnight's

The younger boy smirked, "Only if you promised to play a few games with me tomorrow"

Robin thought about it for a minute but he decided playing a few games would be less tiresome than arguing with the younger teen, plus they never spent any time just them together so Robin was definitely up for it.

"Sure, now get your butt to bed"

"Yes!" Beast boy did a small victory dance before hugging Robin, pulling away, he smiled as the older boy ruffled his hair before they went their separate ways. 

"Sleep well Beast Boy" 

"You'll find out if I end up knocking on your door!" 

He joked, until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave a Kudos if you liked the chapter!  
> And comment so I know someone's actually reading this!  
> (I could use the feedback <3 )
> 
> PS: Things are gonna start happening next chapter ;)


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beast Boy, it's obvious this person is Raven, c'mon we all know you like her, just-"
> 
> "It's not her!" he buried his face into one of Robin's pillows, that very much smelt like him, "Besides, why does it have to be a girl?" His voice muffled by the pillow but Robin caught every word.

Beast Boy tossed and turned in his bed, he was restless, he had been trying to go to sleep for more than an hour, he tried counting sheep and imagining different scenarios but still, nothing,  all he could think about was Robin, how he had comforted him in the kitchen a week ago, how he stood up for him during dinner, promising to play video games with him tomorrow, ruffling his hair, and calling him cute...

Thinking about it all he couldn't help but crack a smile, the young changeling sat up for a minute, running a hand through his hair, he giggled…

_'Cute, did he really mean it?'_ he thought feeling butterflies in his stomach 

_'I mean it doesn't mean anything, Star calls me cute all the time, ugh but then why does my stomach feel so funny'_ he shook his head, his eyes shifting to his communicator laying on the floor, stretching over his bed he grabbed the communicator and pressed a small black button revealing the time.

_ 12:08 AM _

Beast Boy smirked, he got out of bed and picked up a loose T-shirt and some sweatpants since he usually just slept in his underwear, the changeling hated restricting clothing and he always got pretty hot at night.

After putting on his clothes, the young boy excitedly left his room but got more and more nervous as he walked down the hall, it wasn't a long walk but their rooms we're at opposite ends so it was far enough for Beast boy to turn around a few times before mustering up the courage to stand in front of his Leaders door.

The door was plain grey with a red nameplate that had ' ** _Robin_** ' printed on it but other than the nameplate there was nothing special about it, no poster's like Beast Boy and Cyborg had, or drawings like Starfire or a simple ' _do not disturb_ ' note such as Raven's door, it was like no one lived there, and it made Beast Boy questioned if he had the right door, and even though he was still unsure he decided to knock on the door.

_ Knock...Knock...Knock  _

He waited a bit, but no answer, he tried again but the result was the same, after a while of staring at the ground he let a sigh out and started walking back to his bedroom when all of a sudden he heard a door swoosh open, he turned around to see Robin standing outside his bedroom door looking around until he saw the younger boy standing a few feet away from his door, Robin waved and Beast boy started speed walking back to the door.

"Hey!" Beast Boy Beamed

"Hey, sorry it took me a bit, I wasn't sure if I heard someone knock the first time"

"It's okay I just thought you were sleeping" He twiddled with his fingers

"So, why are you here, are you okay?" Robin gave the younger boy a concerned look

"Oh yeah, I’m fine, It's just you promised to play video games with me tomorrow, and tomorrow’s now today so... do you want to go play video games?" He grinned but quickly stopped when his Leader got an irritated look on his face.

"Really...that's what you woke me up for?"

"I-" 

"If this is what it's going to be like every night you might as well forget my offer, go back to sleep Beast Boy" He shook his head turning back into his room

"W..wait!" The changeling put his hand on the door so the older boy couldn't close it

"What?"

"I...I'm sorry I couldn't sleep, I swear I tried everything but my brain just doesn't want to turn off and you said I could knock on your door anytime so I thought maybe if we were both up we could-" He rambled

"Play video games?" Robin finished his sentence

"Y...yeah" The younger boy looked down at his feet

"Come on, get in here" he chuckled

"huh?" 

"Look, I’m not going to play video games with you at midnight but if you want we can sit and talk for a while until you're ready to go to bed" Robin offered

"Neat!" Beast boy cheered though he was hesitant to walk into his Leaders room, it was very neat and organized, there wasn't a spec of dust or any decorations, other than the wardrobe filled with Robins clothes, much like the outside, it looked like no one lived here…

"Um... you don’t like decorating huh?" Beast Boy pointed out taking a seat on the floor

"I don’t see the need" he replies, sitting down on his bed looking around to see where the younger boy went.

"Where did you..."

"Down here" He waved while laughing

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Um...cause you don't see the need for chairs either" he joked slightly mocking Robin

"Get up, you can sit on the bed" his offer sounding more like an order

"Mmm, I think I’m cool chilling on your floor," he said sticking out his tongue

"Beast Boy, you're going to get sick, come on" Robin patted on the bed

"Yeahhhh...no" the younger boy laughed

"Beast Boy" he warned

"Okay, okay, jeez you're so uptight, don't you ever just like...relax?" the changeling said with a smirk while sitting on the opposite of the bed, knowing he was pressing his leader’s buttons.

"Why don’t you ever _just like_ act serious" The older teen rolls his eyes while laying back a bit to be in a more comfortable position

"I see what you did there!" the changeling lied on his side with his hand propped up laughing at his annoyed leader

"How about we just watch a movie?" The older boy suggested

"Nah I don't feel like getting up" he yawned

"First of all this is my bed, so don’t get too comfortable and secondly, I own a computer" He reminded

"Wow, you actually own something other than clothes and weapons?!" the younger boy answered sounding very sarcastic

"Why are you so childish?" Robin pinched the bridge of his nose

"I thought you said I was cute" Beast Boy teased

Robin blushed looking at his teammate who was also blushing, it was no lie, Robin genuinely did think the younger teen was cute, even though he always complained about how immature the boy was, he couldn’t help but notice how his bottom fang sticks out whenever he smiles, or how he twiddles with his fingers when he’s nervous or how red his ears were when he blushed, he was just adorable, but Robin had convinced himself it was normal to feel this way, Beast Boy was the youngest Teen titan, and as his leader, it was his job to look after the boy, he didn’t mean to say he was cute out loud though, but after working with the changeling for the past three years he was bound to slip up one day, and it’s not like it meant anything, Starfire calls Beast Boy cute all the time!

They both stayed quiet for a bit as Beast Boy looked around the plain room as Robin pulled out his Laptop from his bedside table drawer

"Hey, um Robin?" Beast Boy hesitated

"Yeah?"

"Uh...Can I ask you something?" Robin turned his attention to the younger boy when he started twiddling with his finger's,

"But like, it’s personal so you have to promise not to mention it to anyone"

"What is it?" Robin felt like something was wrong

"N..no, promise!" he raised his voice before clasping his hand over his mouth making his leader chuckle

"I promise" He gave Beast Boy a reassuring look

"Um, so...like what does it mean when you like... feel funny things in your stomach when you're talking to someone, or um even being next to them" Robin couldn't see Beast Boy's face but by the shade of pink his ears were turning he could tell the younger boy was embarrassed, and honestly the question took Robin by surprise.

"Does this person happen to be Raven?" He questioned

"W...what?!" Beast Boy looked at Robin with a confused look "Why would you ask that?"

"Beast Boy, do you know the expression butterflies in your stomach"

"Yeah?"

"That's what those feeling are" He tried to explain 

"I don't get it, why do I feel like that?" the changeling wanted answers

"You probably just like the person, in a more than friends way"

Beast boy looked confused, he wasn't sure why he was feeling those things towards his leader and now he was being told its because he wants to be more than friends, but they weren't even friends, would that mean that maybe he just wanted to be friends?

"What if you're not friends with the person, like more teammates than friends?"

"Beast Boy, it's obvious this person is Raven, c'mon we all know you like her, just-"

"It's not her!" he buried his face into one of Robin's pillows, that very much smelt like him, "Besides, why does it have to be a girl?" His voice muffled by the pillow but Robin caught every word.

"Beast-"

Beast Boy interrupted him again "Can we just watch that movie?" He sounded upset.

Robin just nodded pretending he didn't hear what the younger teen had said, opening his laptop, punching in his password he opened a folder filled with lots of movies

"Any preference?" he asked

"Have anything funny?" Beast Boy cracked a smile

"Uh, maybe, take a look" Robin passed his Laptop to Beast Boy

Beast Boy scrolled through the list of movies but they were all mostly action movies and none that particularly interested the younger boy, he shrugged and put on a random movie which seemed to be one Robin particularly liked based on his grin, Beast boy had scooted over closer to Robin so they could both see and his Leader wrapped his arm around him earning a small blush every now and then, they continued to watch the movie and make comments about what was going on.

Robin wasn’t sure when it had happened, he hadn’t noticed the small chatter die down or the yawns of the younger boy, all he knew was that the end credits were rolling and Beast Boy was fast asleep laying on his chest; he couldn’t help but chuckle which caused the teenager to groan, Robin wasn’t sure if the green teen was a light or heavy sleeper.

In fact, he didn’t actually know a lot about the young boy but the older boy couldn't be bothered to care right now, he quickly decided that it would be cruel to wake up the sleeping boy since he had come to Robin because he couldn’t sleep and thought this wasn’t the expected outcome, he didn’t mind.

The older boy gently moved forward to close the laptop and safely set it aside on the bedside table, resting back down he started running his hand through Beast boy's hair, it was surprisingly soft and when Robin’s hand brushed up against the younger boy's pointy ear he couldn’t stop but notice how warm his ears were, and his neck, he traced his fingers all the way down to the sleeping boy’s cheek, as he started to caress Beast Boy's cheek he could hear a small purr which had surprised Robin a bit, he wasn’t aware just how close Beast Boy was to his animal side, of course, he had heard him whine and growl, but those were small things and done while fully awake.

Robin found himself fascinated with the younger boy, and not in an experimental way, all the little movements and noises he made reacting to his touch sent shivers down the older boy’s spine, Robin didn't want to stop, he wanted to enjoy this moment, he had a gut feeling that after Beast Boy woke up to find himself in Robins bed, on his chest, the changeling wouldn’t be knocking on his door for a while, he had a thing for holding onto embarrassment but Robin made a mental note to remind the boy when he woke up that there was nothing wrong with falling asleep on someone, it happens.

The older boy slowly pulled his hand away from the green teen's cheek causing Beast boy to quietly whine and nuzzle his face deeper into Robin's chest making his leader smile in return, though he felt bad for not continuing, he couldn’t stay up all night caressing his cheek.

“Goodnight Beast Boy,” he said placing a small kiss on his head before going to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave some feedback and let me know if it's good :)  
> I take requests/idea's too <3
> 
> Leave a Kudos too, please! ( You don't need an account)


End file.
